


FVK One Shots

by Thanks_Pete



Category: FVK, Fearless Vampire Killers
Genre: Fluff, Keveridge - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, The Timids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: A collection of one shots about The Timids and Keveridge that I wrote for my friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is a collection of one shots that I wrote for my friend because she was really sad and wanted some FVK fluff and let's be real, the ships are fucking cute. Also, I'm writing this from an Americans POV. They are British and have different slang/grammar than what I usually use so this might seem a little odd.**

**I hope you enjoy this >*<**


	2. Finally-Keveridge

**Kier POV**

 

 

I woke up and felt a pressure against my stomach. When I looked down, I noticed Laurence had wrapped his arms around my waist and I was curled into his side.

This has became normal now. It doesn't happen intentionally... on his part anyways. On my part, yeah I do it on purpose but he doesn't need to know that.

We've had to share beds several times so when we got a 3 bedroom flat, it wasn't a problem to share a room.

I couldn't help but to watch Laurence for a minute. He just seemed so peaceful. I smiled to myself but then sighed. I could never have him.

I quickly closed my eyes and curled back up to his side as he stirred awake.

 

**Laurence POV**

 

It was becoming difficult to pretend to sleep. I couldn't sit still anymore so I slowly started moving and I felt Kier move more into my side. I sighed and looked down at him. He was smiling a little in his sleep.

He was honestly beautifully adorable. Everything about him was perfect. He may act cool and confident, but he doubted himself a lot.

The thought of him not seeing how perfect he was broke my heart.

It hurt as bad as knowing I never had a chance at him.

I sighed. "If only you felt the same way Kier." I whispered trying to move from his grip to go to the living room. That is, until I was stopped.

 

**Kier POV**

 

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

DOES HE HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME TOO?

Should I tell him how I feel?

He started standing up and I took that as my chance.

"No." I mumbled in my best sleep voice while holding onto him tighter.

 

**Laurence POV**

 

I laughed little. "No?"

"No don't move I'm comfy."

"I have to work on the song."

"You work all the time." He said pulling me back against him.

"Well you have to work to get things done."

He moved so his arms was around my neck and his face was by my ear.

"Please, Laur? just stay with me for a minute longer?" He whispered.

I felt a shiver go trough my body and my cheeks heat up. Why did this boy have such an affect on me? and did he notice?

I'm guessing by the mischievous grin he had that he did indeed notice..

 

**Kier POV**

 

Holy shit, did I just make him shiver? And blush? This is too good to be true. I started grinning.

"You alright Laur?"

"Yeah, I, erm, just cold.."

"Here then." I said pulling him even closer and tangling our legs together. "Better?" I asked.

He nodded, grabbing hold of my waist.

"Good." I moved my head to put my face in the crook of his neck. "So will you stay for a bit now?" I whispered into his neck.

I felt him shiver again, making me feel victorious.

"Why you shivering so much Bevers?"

"Goddamn it Kier."

 

**Laurence POV**

 

Kier moved to look at me after I spoke.

"Hm?-"

I cut him off by quickly pressing my lips to his. He immediately started kissing back and I felt my heart skip a hundred beats.

 I felt like a little kid with all of the butterflies going through my stomach.

After a minute, Kier pulled away smiling. "About time. I was wondering how long I was gonna have to mess with you until you broke. I was hoping to have a little more fun though."

I grinned and buried my head in his chest. "You asshole."

"Mhmm. But I got you to lay here for a while longer and a kiss so I might continue to be an asshole if it turns out that well."

"Or you could just be adorable you and you'll get all the laying and kissing you want."

"hm, I might take you up on that offer Beveridge." He said, placing a hand under my chin causing me to look up and he kissed me.

When he pulled away he sighed contently. "Finally mine." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Finally yours."

 

 

 

 

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. That's all the Keveridge until chapter 3.**

 

 

 

 


	3. It's A Date

**The Timids** **High School AU**

 

**Drew POV**

I walked into my third high school this year. I just hoped the bullies wasn't terrible here too. Who am I kidding, of course it was going to be bad.

I sighed and walked into administrative.

After waiting for a minute, I got my schedule and locker.

It took me a few minutes but I found my locker. I put in my combination and put my binders in my locker.

All of a sudden there was a tap on my shoulder causing me to jump. When I turned around there was a boy standing there.

He had sandy colored fringe similar to mine. He wore a Green Day jacket that I very much approved of. He was quite cute.

"Erm, hi... Mr. Jarrods wanted me to show you around before you came to class. I'm Shane, people call me Barrone."

I smiled a little and closed my locker. "Drew." I mumbled.

I don't like to talk a lot, and god I hope he understands that and not think I'm stuck up.

"Well, Drew, welcome to the hell called Filmore. Also known as Emo High." He said leading me down the hall.

He showed me all of my classes except for the one we was heading to now.

When we walked in, Shane walked to his seat and I stood in the doorway. Luckily the students was focused on books or their phones. Shane was right, this is emo school.

"Oh, Mr. Woolnough, welcome. I'm Mr. Jarrods, I'll have you for first period language. Hm let's see here... I guess you can go ahead and take the seat beside Shane.

 

**Shane POV**

 

I thought I heard my name but I didn't worry about it, but continued texting.

  
**Shane:** guys, theres a new kid and hes hella cute

 **Kier:** ooh does barrone have a crush ;)

 **Shane:** possibly. I made a fool of myself while showing him around. y am I so awkward??

 

Suddenly someone sitting beside me got my attention. It was Drew. So that's why I heard my name. I smiled up at him and went back to my texts, a little bit more secretive this time.

 

 **Laurence:** bc ur an emo teen

 **Shane:** uhm okay fair enough

 **Laurence:** so you gonna get with that sumner ;)

 **Shane:** hardly. he's new I don't wanna scare the kid

 **Kier:** take ur time but I ship it. hes just ur type

 **Shane:** wait, when did u see him

 **Laurence:** heh look at the door

When  I looked up, Laurence and Kier was standing, waving through the small window.

I laughed a bit and nudged Drew pointing to the door.

Kier mouthed 'Welcome to Filmore'

I raised my hand and sat there for a moment.

"Yes, Barrone?"

"I uhm forgot to show Drew the west wing where he has rec. May I go show him."

"Take a pass and don't do anything that could potentially get me fired."

Me and Drew took the pass and walked to the hall.

Kier, being the hyper child he is, was jumping up and down on his toes. "Look, we will do introductions in a minute. We need to get to the north science class."

"It's only 8:30. We meet at 9 and free period."

"Not today, come on!" He said jumping off.

I sighed and turned to Drew. "These people won't hurt you. That being said, good luck."

The kid looked like he had seen a ghost he was so pale.

"I-I don't d-deal well with people..."

"You was able to talk to me."

"Yeah, I was surprised by that myself. I feel comfortable with you I guess..." He said voice barely audible and he looked down

I blushed and put my hand on his shoulder. I wonder what this boy was hiding... "Well i'll be here."

He smiled shyly up to me.

 

**Drew POV**

Did I just let my feelings slip?

And did he just go with it?

We walked behind the other two students.

When we got to the science door, I got jittery and shaky so I waited outside the door.

"You okay?"

I looked up and Shane was looking at me with a concerned look. I shook my head and sighed.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it a little. "I'll stay right beside you."

I smiled up at him and we walked in. But the second I seen all of the kids, I got terrified all over again.

"They are really cool, promise. They will make sure you're safe."

I nodded and we walked to a pair of desks towards the back.

The first person I noticed was a kid tapping on the top of the desk with drumsticks. He scared me the most because he had muscles. So did the guy talking to him.

All the other ones were pretty small.

"All right guys, we have a new one."

"So this may call for a proper introduction?" Someone said with a cheeky grin.

"Brendon leave the lyrics on the stage."

"Ha, okay for real, typical roll call?"

"Actually, I got this." The boy with red fringe that was in the hall stood up and cleared his throat.

"That is Gerard, who is with Frank and Brother with Mikey, that's Frank and that' Mikey who's with Pete, who is found right beside him, on the other side is Patrick who is a smol bean and dating Joe directly to his right. On Joes right is Andy, don't be scared, beside andy is Luke, beside him is Spencer who is with Hayley, beside her is Melanie, then Brendon, who is with Ryan, then beside ryan is Jon. Beside Jon is me, I'm Kier whom I am with Laurence, to my left and beside him is Barrone who is with nobody" The boy sat down victoriously.

A few people clapped but all looked surprised.

"Jesus Christ Kemp! How long did that take to get down?" Gerard asked.

"Been working on it since Mikey joined. So, who might you be?"

I sank into my seat and started shaking a bit. Shane looked down at me and squeezed my hand under the table, smiling.

"Well, uh, I-I'm D-Drew."

"Well hello Drew, welcome to Filmore. I do have to make clear that as Barrones best friend, I will have to set you up with him at some point because let's be real, we all ship it."

**Shane POV**

Oh he did not just say that.

Drew blushed and buried his head in my shoulder.

"Come on Bevers, don't embarrass him."

"I think you mean don't embarrass _you._ " he said smirking.

"Fuck off Beveridge."

With that everyone went to talking about music and their bands.

Drew moved a little. "I wouldn't completely mind that.. Getting to know you.."

 "Hm... There's a park a few minutes away. Wanna go there after school tomorrow?"

Drew smiled and nodded.

"Great, it's a date." I said ginning.

 

**Drew:**

_Date_

_Shane_ _wants to go on a date with me?_

Maybe he can make this school worth staying...

 

 

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit longer than I was originally planning but that's okay right? Oh well. That's all of The Timids until chapter 4!**

**Thanks!**


	4. I Think So

**Laurence POV**

We all sat at a table in the complex for 10 minutes waiting for Kier.

He's never been this late before. He hasn't really been himself lately. Since he started dating Sarah, he's been so much less energetic, so much less Kier.

He finally reached the table and silently sat between me and Shane.

"Glad you're here, I have something for you guys." Drew said suddenly, pulling 4 small boxes from his bag.

He gave everyone a box and waited for us to open them. Inside was 3 guitar picks with our logo on them. Inside Luke's was 2 sets of drum sticks with the logo.

"Wow Drew, these are awesome!" I said examining the picks.

"It's amazing what can come out of a Twitter pop up add." He said laughing.

"Thanks Drew." Kier said quietly with a small smile.

Drew smiled brightly back. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out a bigger box and handed it to Shane.

Inside was a picture from our very first show, it was in big block letters 'FVK'

"That's hella cool Drew." Luke said looking at the picture.

"Thanks." Drew said with a smile.

After a few more minutes, Kiers phone went off. When he looked at it he sighed and put his things in his bag.

"Sorry guys I have to go. I will talk to you later." He said quietly standing up.

Everyone exchanged some confused looks and before he got too far I caught up to him.

I grabbed his wrist to get his attention.

When I did he turned around and looked me directly in the eyes, blushing slightly.

I felt my face get a little warm and I let go of his hand.

"Hey is everything alright? You haven't really been yourself and everyone is kinda worried.."

He blinked and looked at the ground. "Oh uh, yeah. Yeah I'm good.."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Look, you can talk to me if you need to. You know I'll always be here no matter where you're at or what time it is, okay?" Oh but if only he knew the truth behind that..

He finally looked back at me and nodded.  
"Yeah... L-Laurence I..."

Wait could he..? "Yeah?"

"I.. I have to go... I'll talk to you later,,"

Of course not. Someone like him wouldn't like someone like me. I don't know why the thought even crossed my mind. "Okay. Well text me if you need to."

He nodded and walked off and I turned back and went to the table.

"Everything okay?" Shane asked looking up from his notebook.

I nodded and at down. "Yeah. Everything's good."

*Next Day*

As usual, I was first to the table.

I got my notebook out, expecting some spare time to write before Drew got here but only a few minutes later, Kier sat beside me.

"Heyy Bever."

I quickly closed my notebook and my head shot up. "Oh, uh-hey." I put my book in my bag.

When I looked at Kier he was smirking. "What are you hiding in that book?"

"Just lyric ideas.." and certainly not lyrics about my crush on you...

"Hm. Okay." He smiled and laughed.

I immediately noticed his smile. Old Kier was back. Something had changed. I don't know what it was but I liked it.

"Hey, so uh, would y-"

"Hey guys!" Kier was cut of by Drew.

"Hi Drew." I replied.

Shane and Luke followed soon behind.

"So guys I have some news." Kier said grinning.

"Oh god what did you do?" Luke laughed.

"Nothing. Well kinda. It's nothing bad. For me anyways."

"Well..?" Shane asked.

"I broke up with Sarah. But it was mutual."

Everyone pretty much shrugged it off. Except for Shane, who started smirking and leaned over and whispered something to Kier.

Kier blushed and folded his arms. "Maybe..."

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!" Shane exclaimed.

Kier quickly punched him in the arm. "Fuck off."

Hm, I wonder what that's about.

*Later that night*

After tossing and turning for 3 hours, I gave up on sleeping. I changed back into my jeans, grabbed a jacket and put on my shoes.

I put my headphones in and walked out the dorms door and started walking towards the park.

Due to it being 3am, there wasn't anyone here except for someone drawing by the pond.

I walked to a bench on the edge of the pond. I stared into the water, looking at the reflection of the moon.

Right as I was about to leave, someone came up behind me and shoved me towards the water but grabbed me before I fell in.

I was ready to kill someone until I heard the laugh I know too well.

"Jesus Christ Kier! What the hell?" I said putting my face in my hands.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"I was ready to kill you."

"Eh, I like you too much to push you in."

"We've been friends since elementary so I'd hope so."

"That's not what I mean" he said smiling.

"Wait, then what-" I was cut off by Kiers lips on mine.

"Does that better explain it?" He said when he pulled away.

"Yeah I think so..."

 

~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it took so long to upload. 

 

 


	5. Luke To The Rescue: The Timids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is slow moving and a shit storm but it's something.

* * *

*Drew POV*

I walked into my new job at the local bookstore where the guy Kier introduced me to met me at the counter.

"Hi, I'm Drew."

"Hey I'm Laurence. If you're ready I can show you where to put your bag?"

I nodded and followed him to the break room. A few lockers lined the wall, which I picked one of the bottom ones.

After I put my bag in the locker, we walked back to the front where he showed me the different programs on the computer and told me about the store set up and policies.

When he walked back to the front of the counter someone walked through the door.

The guy walked smoothly behind Laurence and dramatically kissed him on the cheek.

"Good day Bevers!"

Laurence scrunched his face up and wiped his face, shoving the guy back.

"Really Shane..? You're late. You're my best friend but if this becomes a regular thing I'll fire your ass."

"I'm sorry, won't happen again. But uh, funny story.. so after you left Kier got tired so me and Luke went to the bar down the road, and uhm.."

Laurence put one hand on his forehead and sighed. "PLEASE tell me you didn't hook up with Luke..."

"NO! That did not happen! Anyways when I went to leave this morning there was a girl passed out on my couch so I had to fix that."

"Wait... you're not even straight..?"

"I know that's why I'm confused! I'm pretty sure she just kinda followed me home and passed out on my couch because I don't do bar hook ups. Not with a girl either. I will never get drunk enough for either.."

Laurence started laughing when he noticed my confused expression.

"Well on that note, Shane meet you're new coworker."

Shane looked at me and shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Shane and i swear I'm not that fucked up."

"I'm Drew. Nice to meet you."

Laurence laughed again and looked at his watch "Okay guys I have to go. Shane, catch drew up with the next events. Drew, well... good luck."

With that Laurence left.

"Okay so I feel the need to tell you that I don't sleep around at bars. Though honestly I don't know what that girl was doing on my couch..."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't care even if you did. It's not my life."

"I like the way you think. So the next big project we have is an Umbrella Academy signing. Basically all we are doing it taking the less popular books to the basement and bringing empty shelves up. We have to have room for 2 tables and three shelves of the comics. The comics will be in at noon."

I nodded. "Okay."

"So I will you bring the tables up while I make room up here?"

"Sure."

I walked down to the basement and looked around.

The first thing I noticed was a guitar and amp sitting in the back corner.

Before I let my curiosity get the best of me I found the tables in the other corner. Maybe I could ask Shane later about the guitar.

I grabbed the table and took it upstairs. I sat it by the counter.

I went to find Shane to ask him what to do with it.

I heard talking in the break room so that's where I went. I was a little concerned when I didn't see anyone else was in the room until I noticed his phone was beside him on speaker.

He was moving books and comics into boxes and talking. I didn't want to interrupt him so I stood by the door.

"..look man if you like him talk to him. Like a real conversation."

"Well I mean I don't know if I like him... he is pretty cute. And he seems really cool..."

"You like him."

"Luke you're no help."

"Why not just talk to him?"

"Because he probably thinks I'm psychotic!"

"God damn it Shane what did you do?"

"Well I didn't know he was my new co-worker I thought he was a customer because him and Bevers was talking by the counter."

Wait, is he talking about me..?

"I always act like a dumbass when a customer is there when Laurence is around and I was talking about the girl and it was terrible."

"HA! I can't believe you don't remember that!"

"Wait you do?! What happened and who the fuck was that?!"

Oh no. This should be good.

"I'm pretty sure her name is like Jay or Jamie or some shit. But her boyfriend was shoving her around and yelling in her face and you legit fucking knocked the guy out and made me carry her to your car and you let her sleep on your couch."

Wow. That's actually really sweet.

"Oh. Well that's better than what Laurence thought..."

"Ha! I'm dying right now dude."

"I'm glad you find it funny. Look that's not what I was calling about. What the hell do I do about Drew. I can't work with people as it is, much less someone I like."

Well shit. He was talking about me. Why am I happy?

"Talk. To. Him."

"I. Can't."

"Grow a pair Sumner. You are a grown up. Well you're 22 and act 12 so maybe not a grown up... but you're old enough."

"Okay one, rude. Two, Luke you know I can't. I can talk when I'm drunk but then I fuck everything up. When I'm drunk I talk to you for a night and then leave. I don't want that to happen Luke.."

"Well you're not drunk and this isn't a bar. Just talk about... Music. There that's a conversation starter. Think about it; me, Kemp, Beveridge, we are the closest friends ever. All because we all heard you singing Metallica at recess in 5th fucking grade."

"But what if he likes One Direction or some shit?"

"He wouldn't be Kier's friend if he like One Direction. Come on he's Kier's friend he can't be that different from us."

"You're right. I just really don't wanna fuck this up Luke. He's my coworker for fucks sake. If i fuck it up one of us will have to quit and I'm not about to leave this job or make him lose his."

"Shane. Fucking calm down. You like him and it's obvious you don't want to just fuck around and leave. You're a better person than that I know you are. Just talk to him and let it go from there. And stop stalling you've been debating this for like 20 minutes."

"Okay okay fine. I'll see you after work."

"Kier's, bar or my place?"

"I'll have that answer in an hour."

"Kier's or mine it is."

Shane laughed and hung up the phone.

I quickly walked to the front so it didn't seem like I was listening.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It was completely unintentional.

But why would Shane like me? I'm an odd nerd. He's a cute and cool.

I heard Shane get up so I quickly walked back to the front counter and stood by the table.

"Hey, so what do I do with the tables..?"

"Oh, shit, sorry. Right there is fine, thanks."

"No problem. So-" I was cut off by the phone ringing.

Shane walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hey Laurence. You're on speaker."

"Hey. So Luke just texted me."

"Shit.." Shane mumbled, a red tint rising in his cheeks.

"I just wanted to ask what's going on between you and-"

"There's a customer walking in I'll call you later bye!"

He shook his head for a second. "Sorry. What was you saying?"

"Oh, erm, nothing..."

  
*time jump*

By the end of the day we got the tables, shelves and comics all set up.

I also learned that me and Shane have a lot in common. He's actually kinda shy and he's really freaking cool.

Shane locked the doors and turned the lights off in the front. We walked to the break room to grab our things.

I finally decided to speak up.

"Hey, uhm, would you want to maybe hang out later..?"

"Yeah, totally. If you're not busy me Luke and Laurence usually hang out at Kier's every day after work, wanna go?"

"Yeah!"

•••

And that was the story of how I met my best friends and my boyfriend.

 


	6. Holiday-Keveridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kier gets relatable... to some of us anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s literally been almost a year since I last updated this oh my god I suck. I’’m going to rewrite the other chapters after this because they fucking suck :)   
> Anyways i hope you enjoy.

**Kier’s POV**

 

Have you ever just been really annoyed or pissed off and you didn’t know what the hell to do? Yeah that was me yesterday. 

I’m currently alone in my flat that I share with my four close friends, Shane, Drew, Luke and Laurence. They are gone visiting their families during the holiday. I, however, am left alone.

I was supposed to go visit my family but my mum decided to pull the normal bullshit with whoever her boyfriend is this month, (A/N can you tell that I’m salty with my mom right now?This is based off of shit that happened 3 days ago to me lol. No shade to kier’s real mom, I’m sure she’s a wonderful woman) so I couldn’t go visit. 

I’m not a big fan of my mum as it is, but I like to visit. I can see my old school friends, my cousins, my siblings. But I’m not going to fly to the other end of the country to be stranded by my mum and her whore of the month.

Well I’ve never been the best at dealing with things, so this was normal for me. When I heard the news, I was more than pissed. So my smart ass decided to continuously punch the wall and all of the pictures I have of me and her until the floor was covered in glass and my knuckles were bleeding and bruised. I continued to throw pictures of me and my mom until there were none left. I then went to mine and Laurence’s room with a bottle of gin and blasted Fall Out Boy while scrolling through Instagram until I fell asleep.

You see, the worst part about having anger like mine is that you can’t feel pain when you’re throwing things and punching walls. Oh no, that shit doesn’t hit you until the next day. 

When I woke up the next day my knuckles hurt more than words could explain and I was hungover as hell. I haven’t been hungover since New Years, that’s usually the only time I get hungover. I have a high alcohol tolerance yet I felt dead right now.

I turned my head to look at my night stand to get some Advil and I quickly realized why i was so hungover. There was not only the gin bottle that I was aware of drinking, but another bottle of Gin and 2 mini bottles of rum.

I groaned and took the Advil and laid back down.

When I woe up the second time, it was to the front door opening. I was kind of concerned because the person getting home first was Drew and he wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow night, but I was too sore to care if it was him or not.

I heard key being sat down on the table which made me think it was Laurence. He had a habit routine when it comes to coming home; put his keys on the table, grab a beer or water from the fridge then going to our room to put his stuff down.

Next I heard the fridge open. Yep, it was Laurence. I heard him walk into the living room then stop. “Why is there glass everywhere... Was I robbed!?”

I sighed and remembered last night. “No...” I managed to groan from the room.

‘Kier? Is that you?” He walked into our shared room. “Why are you home- and what the hell happened to your hand?”

”You’re full of questions tonight aren’t you..?” I chuckle lightly, instantly regretting it and grabbing my head.

”Bloody hell... Give me a second.” He walked out and returned with 2 glasses and the first aid kit.

“What the hell is in that?” I said pointing to the glass with some yellow mixture in it, knowing the other one was just water.

”Raw eggs. You have to drink it. It will help your hangover.” I seen his eyes light up but his expression didn’t change. That isn’t good.

”Oh god Laurence please no.”

He shook his head. “Nope, you have to. You can drink water after.” He shoved the eggs at me.

I sighed and quickly chugged them then gagged, quickly reaching for the water and downing that too. “Ew what the fuck!” I said through coughs. I suddenly recognized the light in Laurence’s eyes when he started dying laughing. 

He quickly regained composure and began to speak again. “Yeah I’m pretty sure that doesn’t do shit. That’s what you get for being a dumbass when nobody’s home! You could’ve seriously gotten hurt Kier. You’re gonna get yourself killed... now what happened?”

I explained everything as he bandaged my hands.

”I’m so sorry Kier. You’re coming to my family’s next holiday.”

”Isn’t your family super strict about people visiting on holidays unless it’s a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

”I’m sure I can work something out.” He winked and stood up. “Now I’m going to go clean up the glass, you need to get some sleep, you look like death.”

I rolled my eyes. “Such a gentleman.”

”Always.” He walked out and into the living room. 

Maybe next holiday won’t be too horrible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed.


End file.
